El amor al paso del tiempo
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Madara*Sakura*Sasuke "Después de un encuentro furtivo con el enmascarado de identidad misteriosa, Sakura comienza a recordar partes de una Vida que no vivió, una donde su corazón no latía vigorosamente por Sasuke Uchiha, una vida donde la tragedia también había marcado su espiritu, pero que ahora, después de tantos años, cierto Uchiha antiquísimo regresa para hacerla recordar..."


**Hola, Hola**... Hace unas Horas estuve escarbando dentro de mis archivos de Historias y me encontré precisamente con una de mis favoritas, ya tiene mucho tiempo, es sobre ANTES DE DESCUBRIR la identidad de "Tobi" y en mi ingenuidad creía que era MADARA UCHIHA y en ese tiempo escribí esta Historia, está bonita y un poco cursi, espero les Guste... disculpen las faltas de ortografía, ya lo leí y ya corregí lo que creo que no estaba bien, sin más les dejo Saludos, Gracias...

por cierto...

**¡ EL BOTÓN DE REVIEW NO MATA NI MUERDE, MUCHO MENOS INFECTA ! XD**

* * *

**- Único -**

**A**mor al Paso la noche y la mañana, tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, él con su mirada sombría y llena de oscuridad, ella, con sus ojos lleno de luz, tan intensos y exquisitos…

Le tenía arrodillada frente a él, con su mirada emanando perplejidad, con su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso… con sus labios entreabiertos y con su vida cruzando por su mirada.

Era una muchacha hermosa, y él un asesino marcado en lo más alto de los rangos criminales, sonrío bajo su mascara, era la Kunoichi más fuerte, la había probado pero ella había perdido, era él el más poderoso Ninja…

Le miraba asustada, lo sabía, sentía las reacciones de su cuerpo, mientras la fría mano de aquel encapuchado rodeaba su cuello blanquecino, sentía la hierba en sus rodillas, tan delgadas y tan húmedas…

_Hace mucho tiempo_, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Diez décadas… veinte lustro… da igual, ambas daban la misma cantidad… **cien años.**

Cien años habían transcurrido desde que no volvió a ver a una mujer tan hermosa cómo la que tenía ahora a sus pies, con la mirada llena de miedo, con su cuerpo tembloroso y con aquellos labios carnosos pálidamente rojiza… tanto cómo la fresa…

Ella llevó su mano a la muñeca de él, pero él ya había sellado su fuerza bruta, una fuerza digna de una mujer cómo ella, una Kunoichi entrenada para matar, para curar a la vez… la mejor alumna de la Hokage.

**_Sakura Haruno_**.

Hizo presión en su agarre, escuchó el gemido que dejó escapar de su garganta, ella intentaba zafarse de él pero jamás la dejaría ir, era ahora para él, la muñequita con la que deseaba jugar ahora…

Levantó la mascara que cubría su rostro, una celda de madera en la que se había encerrado hace ya muchísimos años, dejó en libertad, por primera vez, una parte de su rostro, le vio asustarse, él sonrío de medio lado, la cicatriz que cubría la mitad de su cara era objeto de miedo, su ser aterraba a las personas, incluso su nombre…

Ella abrió aún más los ojos, le vio aquella línea que serían sus labios, sonreía de medio lado, tan arrogante, tan creído de sí mismo, presumiendo lo que era, lo que significaba su persona delante de ella, Sakura continuo mirándolo de aquella forma, sus verdosos ojos fijamente puestos en aquella perla negrusca, un solo ojo podía ver… un solo ojo era él que le tenía y un solo ojo era el que nada más necesitaba…

Bajó sus ojos jade a sus labios, notó que estos estaban completamente libres de aquella cicatriz…

Y sintió cómo la atraía hacia él, veía su mirada a través de la abertura de su mascara, el odio y la oscuridad que transmitía hace algunos momentos había desaparecido ya. Ahora había algo que no sabía descifrar, algo que ignoraba por completo…

Olfateo su aroma, inundando sus pulmones de aquel exquisito olor a cerezas, si, cerezas, su cuerpo emanaba un olor natural a aquella fruta tan deliciosa y jugosa…

Acercó su nariz a su cuello, su mascara topó con su piel, subiendo el objeto un poco más del canal de su nariz… la cicatriz quedaba ahora, más descubierta que nunca…

_Había pasado tanto… tanto tiempo…_

Sakura se estremeció al sentir la lengua de aquel enemigo de Konoha, aquel enemigo proclamado desde hace cien años… y ahora, era ella su nueva víctima…_saborear su piel_…

Sakura empuñó la mano libre y lanzó el golpe, pero fue detenida rápidamente, de un movimiento rápido, aquel hombre oculto tras la mitad de la mascara, le tenía acorralada contra el suelo y contra su cuerpo…

_Sasuke-Kun…_

Por más que el tiempo pasara corriendo a su lado, jamás podría olvidarse de aquel al que amó primeramente, el chico que traicionó su confianza, su amor…

Al que nunca perdonaría por más que lo amara, el hombre al que la aldea completa odiaba con fervor.

Y ahora, un antepasado de su familia se encontraba escudriñando su mirada, estudiando lo que había dentro de ella, lo que quería olvidar… vio su Sharingan girar, sus aspas se habían vuelto locas, pero por alguna razón, ella no entraba a aquel mundo, no formaba parte de los pensamientos de aquel hombre…

Y sin saber ni sentir… _ni creer_.

Se vio atrapada en aquellos labios que prácticamente era una línea gruesa y recta…

Él sabía a sangre…y ella a cerezas… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Y cerró los ojos, le dejó dormir sobre la hierba, mientras sus cabellos rosáceos se encontraban desparramados sobre la hierba…** tan largos**.

Tomó la mascara que ella llevaba, le observó, una hermosa loba con franjas rosáceas en las mejillas, la dejó caer al suelo, a su lado, mientras que se llevaba la mano a su rostro, acarició la cicatriz y luego se colocó la mascara…

_Hace mucho… mucho tiempo…_

- ¡Tobi! – escuchó la voz escandalosa de Deidara, no sonrío, no dijo nada, simplemente sé quedó en el lugar en donde estaba, esperando a que el sempai llegara por él…

- Tobi es un buen chico…- soltó el enmascarado mientras le veía por última vez, pero sospechaba que aquella no había sido ni la primera… ni la última vez que la veía…

Había alguien tras sus recuerdos, con aquellos ojos, con aquella piel, con ese mismo cabello y ese aroma tan idéntico, ambas eran una sola… y ahora, al verla en aquel campo de batalla, a lado del chico Kyuubi, se daba cuenta de que ella había regresado a él… con su mismo nombre y su mismo cuerpo…

- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Tobi?! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – se despertó de un sobresalto al sentir la mano de Deidara sobre su hombro, le había sacudido cómo un trapo viejo, los de Konoha se acercaban peligrosamente, eran demasiados.

- ¡Lo siento, sempai! – había exclamado el niño que vivía dentro de él, y que de vez en vez dejaba en libertad, le vio por última vez, con su único ojo sano…

- ¡Es hora de irnos! – ordenó el rubio amante del arte explosivo.

- ¡Espérame Deidara-sempai! _"Y tú también mi pequeña Sakura… espérame, pronto estaremos juntos… nuevamente"_ – y el juguetón de Tobi salió corriendo tras su compañero, sin poder evitar volver la vista hacia a tras, donde había dejado a una inconsciente Sakura… un botón de cerezo que se había cerrado hace ya muchos años… y ahora, volvía a abrirse lentamente y solo para él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una blanca habitación, supuso que estaría en el hospital, ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido… lo último que recordaba es que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a un extraño hombre, un Akatsuki que cubría su rostro con una extraña mascara de espirales color naranja…

- _"Mi nombre es Tobi y Tobi es un chico bueno…"_ – había recordado aquellas palabras, aquella voz tan infantil, pero era una voz fingida, _lo sabía_.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – la puerta se abrió de un golpe, la pelirrosa se sobresaltó, pero ya sabía quien era aquel, Naruto.

- ¡Naruto, suelta…me… me estás…! – empezó a decir la chica, pues ya tenía, para eso, a Naruto agarrado a su cuello.

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOO! – se escuchó un grito más, esa tenía que ser Tsunade, quien entró tras el rubio con los puños bien cerrados, y antes de que la rubia llegara a su lado, Naruto ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

- _"Maldito cobarde de mierda"_ – pensó Tsunade antes de ponerle atención a su alumna.

- ¿Sakura-chan está bien Tsunade bba-chan? – preguntó el rubio, Sakura le vio de reojo, su amigo jamás cambiaría.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA! ¡Y si, Sakura estará bien! – exclamó la mujer mientras observaba a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Tsunade-shishou? – preguntó la chica.

- Dos meses.- contestó la rubia, Sakura le miró sorprendida, dos meses, habían pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez que se mantuvo despierta pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Sakura-chan ya ha despertado, dattebayo! – Tsunade y Sakura se volvieron al lugar donde Naruto estaba, el rubio se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, cuando un grito especialmente familiar contestó…

- ¡Ya era hora, frentona! – Sakura sonrío al escuchar a su amiga.

- ¡Na-ru-to! – llamó la Hokage, el rubio se volvió lentamente hacia a tras, la mujer levantó el puño y Naruto prefirió saltar del tercer piso antes de recibir un puñetazo de aquella mujer.

- Tsunade-sensei… ¿Por qué eh dormido tanto? – preguntó Sakura una vez que todo aquello pasó.

Tsunade no le observó, miraba por sobre aquella ventana, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves revoloteaban en el cielo casi transparente.

- fuiste sometida al Mangekyou Sharingan.- soltó la mujer, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la almohada, observó el techo blanco de aquel sitió y pudo imaginarse en él, a aquel chico con el que se había encontrado.

- No fue Sasuke-Kun…- habló de repente la chica, Tsunade se volvió hacia ella y se acercó a la cama.

- Lo sé, Sakura… Sasuke no pudo hacerlo por qué… bueno Sakura… Sasuke Uchiha ha permanecido en la aldea los últimos cuatro meses…- Sakura se sentó en la cama de un sobresalto, miró a su maestra con perplejidad.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué Sasuke-Kun que…?

- Ha regresado a la aldea, Sakura… pero por motivos de seguridad está ahora confiscado dentro de una celda.

- Shishou… ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme? ¿Kakashi-sensei y Naruto lo saben? ¡Dígame! – era demasiado aquello, ella, quien siempre se detuvo a voltear hacia a tras, para ver si Sasuke regresaba, ella, quien tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver…

- Si.- contestó Tsunade seriamente.

Ella, ella siempre era la última en enterarse de todo, a la que más le interesaba, bajó la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas, Tsunade vio la blanca sabana volar en el aire, pero se percató que su alumna había saltado por la ventana…

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba sentada en una vieja banca cuando vio a Sakura correr por la calle, en bata de hospital y descalza…

- ¡Que Glamorosa Sakura! – gritó la rubia mientras Shikamaru negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Que problemática.- soltó el moreno.

- Solo se ha enterado del regreso de Sasuke-Kun…- contestó Ino mientras veía a Sakura, su amiga, saltar al techo de un viejo edificio, le vio desaparecer en la lejanía.

Tsunade suspiró cansinamente, Sakura había cambiado mucho, era verdad, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, probablemente seguía siendo la misma, volvió su vista hacia la cama, había una mancha de sangre ahí, apretó los puños y la quijada, la herida que tenía la pelirrosa en el costado se había abierto.

Su alumna podría ser la mejor de todas, la más inteligente, la más fuerte, la más habilidosa pero… era una descuidada por igual.

Pero no fue eso lo único que vio en la cama, ahí también estaba su protector, la lamina platinada brillo al ser tocada por un rayo de luz, la insignia de Konoha ligeramente oscurecida, Naruto debió habérsela entregado cuando dormía…

Sakura se detuvo frente al cuartel, ahí era donde mantenían encerrados a los criminales que tenían algo que sacarles, dio un paso al frente cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

- Sasuke ya no es el mismo, Sakura.- era Kakashi, Sakura ni siquiera volteo a verle, empuñó las manos y siguió caminando.

El pasillo estaba totalmente a oscuras, sentía el frío en las plantas de los pies, el cómo le subía por las piernas y escalaba por su plano vientre y recorría sus pechos hasta llegar a su garganta…

Llegó a las celdas tan rápido cómo se había alejado de Kakashi y de todos los demás ANBU que le habían visto entrar al cuartel.

Uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón se encontraba de guardia en esos momentos, le había dicho algo antes de abrirle la puerta que daba al pasillo de celdas, pero ella no le escuchó… entró, sumergiéndose en las sombras de aquel húmedo y solitario lugar.

Y ahí estaba, aquella pelirroja de anteojos que le miraba con demasiado odio, también se encontraba aquel extraño chico que tenía aspecto de un tiburón y el hombre bipolar que era bastante peligroso a su parecer.

**_"Saber en donde estás y cómo estás… quisiera… si te acordaras… hoy…de mí…"_**

Se detuvo ante aquella celda, que emanaba una siniestra energía, pudo visualizar aquel par de perlas color sangre, tan brillantes y tan opacas a la vez, era él… era Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿A que has venido? – preguntó descortésmente, Sasuke jamás fue amable con ella, no le hablaba con respeto alguno, así que no sé le hizo extraña aquella manera en que le hablaba.

- …sólo quería asegurarme de que… habías regresado.- contestó ella después de unos segundos, Sasuke se puso de pie, ella rodeo los oxidados barrotes con sus pequeñas manos.

- Pues lo has hecho ya… ahora lárgate.- Sakura bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sentía la mirada burlesca de aquella pelirroja.

- No.- contestó Sakura mientras subía la mirada y le encaraba, Sasuke le miraba con enfado, había odio tal vez, un odio hacia ella que esta desconocía.

- Lárgate…- repitió aquella palabra, le puso énfasis y sentimiento de rechazo.

- Si me voy… no volveré… no volveré Sasuke-Kun…- le espetó mientras comenzaba a retirar las manos de los barrotes, al hacerlo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia a tras y le miró.

Sasuke había cambiado, su mirada ahora era completamente fría, la inocencia se había vuelto tan dura cómo el más duro metal, seguramente su corazón sería igual, siempre lo había sido…

Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño de doce años, sino las de un hombre que las circunstancias de la vida le habían convertido en un monstruo…

Si, Sasuke Uchiha era ahora un monstruo, una verdadera serpiente rastrera que se encontraba tras las rejas en aquellos momentos.

Y ella, un pobre cordero con ojos verdosos, no hizo otra cosa más que tomar camino hacia la salida, pero algo le detuvo, sintió en su muñeca una frialdad que no había sentido antes, se volvió para encontrarse con que Sasuke le detenía, rodeando su muñeca con sus blancas manos…

- No vuelvas…- le espetó cruelmente, Sakura sonrío dulcemente.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke-Kun... siempre termino haciendo lo que me pides ¿No es así…? - Y dicho, vio cómo la mano de Sasuke comenzaba a liberarla de su agarre… y ella, se apartó de él, dándole la espalda, no volvería, por más que esas lágrimas intentaban desbordarse de sus ojos, no volvería a él…

Salió del cuartel a paso lento, su mirada sobre el suelo y los restos de su corazón flotando al aire hecho polvo, Sasuke no le quería ver cercas, Kakashi tenía razón, aquel no era el Sasuke al que ella amaba tanto, al que había conocido en su infancia…

Sintió un par de cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, Naruto le sonreía graciosamente.

- Na…Naruto…- le nombró mientras se abrazaba a su pecho rápidamente, el rubio le abrazó delicadamente y le apretó a su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en el rosáceo cabello de ella, aspiró su aroma y le escuchó sollozar.

Nuevamente por él, lloraba una vez más por Sasuke Uchiha, apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras ella se desahogaba en su pecho, Naruto acariciaba su cabello lentamente, subía y bajaba la mano por entre los sedosos hilos rosados de ella…

- todo estará bien, Sakura-chan.- le murmuró al oído, Sakura sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que ella había escuchado.

- Nada estará bien, Sasuke-Kun ya no es el mismo… no entiendo por qué le dejaste entrar a la aldea sabiendo eso, Naruto.- le contestó ella aún abrazándolo.

- … fue el Teme quien pidió volver, Sakura-chan.- confesó el rubio, sin ver la mirada perpleja que ponía su compañera.

- ¿Sasuke…Kun pidió regresar?

- Si, Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme ya se dio cuenta que la venganza no es buena…

- Naruto, ¿Sasuke aún no…?

- No… Itachi sigue vivo.

- Ya veo… supongo que algún día… cuando vuelva a saber de Itachi, querrá irse otra vez.

- ¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas, Sasuke-Teme no se ira por que yo no lo permitiré! – exclamó el rubio mientras apartaba a Sakura de él y le sujetaba por los hombros, la pelirrosa le miraba cansadamente.

- ¡Es que no entiendes nada, no entiendo por qué Sasuke-Kun ha regresado si no quiere saber nada de nosotros! ¡De mí más bien dicho!

- Sakura-chan…

- ¡Ya estoy cansada, cansada de tener que caminar tras de ustedes y ver sus espaldas! ¡Estoy cansada de tener que perseguir a Sasuke-Kun, si tan lejos quiere que me aparte de él… así será! – dicho todo y con lagrimas en los ojos, Sakura regresó al hospital, dejando a un aturdido Naruto.

- ¿Vez lo que has hecho, Sasuke-Teme? – el rubio lanzó una mirada asesina hacia la entrada del cuartel, donde un Sasuke iba saliendo de la celda, este se detuvo en seco y observó a su amigo.

- Es lo mejor para ella, créeme.- contestó el moreno mientras daba unos cuantos pasos más.

- Sasuke-baka… más te vale no volver hacer llorar a Sakura-chan… ¡Por qué te juro que te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que te dolerá hasta el alma, Dattebayo! – después de eso, Naruto se llevó a Sasuke a Ichiraku's Ramen.

Se encontraba en el hospital por seguridad, Tsunade era una exagerada y muy sobre protectora con ella, a veces no le entendía, pero podía sentir el enorme cariño que la Hokage le profesaba, de alguna u otra forma, le gustaba sentirse querida…

Cerró los ojos mientras retiraba la sabana, el atardecer había llegado, habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel extraño encuentro, se acercó a la ventana y observó el sol ocultarse tras la montaña de los Hokage's, suspiró cansinamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- _"Sasuke-Kun"_ – le nombró.

El viento entró por la ventana, meciendo sus cabellos y haciéndola sentir relajada, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba…

Sakura abrió los ojos tanto cómo pudo, el paisaje había cambiado, ¿Pero a que hora? ¿Cómo? ¿En que momento? Los colores del cielo se habían invertido, el atardecer se había oscurecido, el cielo continuaba siendo azul, con enormes y esponjosas nubes color sangre revoloteando por todos lados…

El mundo… **_el mundo de Sharingan_**… pero…

Dio unos cuantos pasos a tras al verlo ahí, parado sobre la rama de aquel enorme árbol, sentía el frío en las plantas de sus pies, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente… pero aún así, podía verle claramente…

Cómo su capa oscura con nubes rojizas bordadas en ella, se ondulaban conforme el viento danzaba a su alrededor, podía olerlo, podía sentir aquel aroma a sangre que su cuerpo emanaba, era tan extraño, pero aún más, aquella mirada que podía ver tras el escaso espacio de aquella mascara…

- Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! – su voz tan infantil le llamaba, siguió dando pasos a tras, su cuerpo no respondía cómo a ella le hubiera gustado, hasta que sintió su espalda estrellarse contra la puerta, sin girarse comenzó a buscar la perilla de esta, hasta que sus dedos fríos y blancos, comenzaron a girar el pasador…

- **_"¿A dónde vas…Sakura-chan?"_** –_ le preguntaba aquel enmascarado, quien seguía de pie en aquella rama._

- _** ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!**__ – comenzó a gritar mientras salía al pasillo, comenzó a correr por este, sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo… un frío que solo los hospitales podía ofrecer y acurrucar a sus pacientes…_

- **_"¡Sakura-chan! Yo te quiero…"_** –_ la pelirrosa se detuvo, aquella voz estaba justamente tras ella, sé giró lentamente, ¿Qué le quería? Ni siquiera sabía quien era él… ni siquiera le conocía pero… no podía decir lo mismo sobre él a ella…_

- _** ¿Q…q…quien eres…?**_- _preguntó la pelirrosa, y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, vestido con aquella capucha abultada y esa extraña mascara._

- ** "Sakura-chan… ¿Ya no me recuerdas…ya no recuerdas al hombre al que amabas?" **- _su voz había cambiado demasiado de un segundo a otro, su tierna voz de niño había quedado en el olvido… dejando en su lugar, una ronca, grave y arrastrada voz…una voz que por muy extraño que era, le agradaba…_

- _** Yo… Yo…**_- _empezó a balbucear la pelirosa mientras le miraba caminar, sus pasos resonaba y provocaban eco por todo el pasillo, Sakura volteo a todos lados, se giró para seguir corriendo, pero una enorme pared de ladrillo le impedía el paso, la pelirosa se giró de nuevo hacia él, no quería perderle de vista._

- **_ "Sakura…"_** _- le nombraba mientras continuaba caminando hacia ella._

- _** ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Naruto…Kakashi-sensei!**_–_ gritaba la pelirrosa mientras volteaba a todos lados, buscando a alguien que se encontrara por ahí por mera coincidencia, pero las ventanas y puertas ahora habían desaparecido… entonces._

**- ****_"No puedes ir a ningún lado, Sakura…"_**

- _** Un Genjuutsu… tiene que ser una trampa… tiene que serlo…**_- _y la pelirosa se concentró… aquello tenía que ser una mera ilusión._

- _**¡Kyaaa!**_ – _soltó un quejido la muchacha al sentir las fuertes manos de aquel hombre, que ahora vestía una antigua armadura samurai, Sakura le miró anonadada, la mascara había desaparecido, dejando ver su blanco rostro marcado_ _por una gran cicatriz y… y…_

- _** El…Sharingan**_…- _masculló la pelirrosa, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡háganse a un lado, maldita sea…! – gritaba Tsunade mientras Kakashi y Naruto subían a Sakura sobre la cama, Ino y Shikamaru estaban ahí, esperando una reacción de la pelirosa, Naruto temblaba, Sasuke observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡ Sakura-chan despierta, por favor… despierta!- pedía a gritos que aquello sucediera, pero Sakura seguía igual, con sus labios morados, su piel fría y pálida…y sus ojos abiertos, tan opacos…

- ¡Guarda silencio Naruto! – Tsunade inyectaba su propio, chacra a Sakura, la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente y comenzó a sudar frío…

- No…- empezó a murmurar mientras se movía violentamente hacia los lados.

- Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio, mientras Sasuke observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirrosa.

- Sakura.- murmuró el Ninja copia.

- ¡Mierda! – se podía ver a una Tsunade frustrada, con la frente sudada, realmente estaba intentando devolver a su alumna su conciencia… tenía que despertarla, no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, Naruto y Kakashi le habían encontrado tirada en el suelo, con la herida en la costilla aún más abierta…

- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, ayúdenme! - gritó Sakura mientras se arqueaba hacia a tras, Tsunade le dejó en paz, le miró anonadada, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, aquello… aquello.

- ¡Está en un Genjuutsu! – gritó Sasuke.

- ¡Imposible, ya le eh inyectado chacra, ya tenía por qué estar despierta! – contestó Tsunade.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- _** "Sakura-chan… nadie puede ayudarte… más que yo… ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas? ¿Ya no sabes quien soy y quienes fuimos…?" **__– le preguntaba aquel hombre, Sakura le miraba horrorizada._

- _** Sasuke-Kun…**_- _llamó Sakura, con la mirada empapada en lagrimas, su labio inferior temblaba violentamente._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Sasuke-Kun…- llamó la pelirrosa cayendo sobre la almohada, sus ojos continuaban cerrados, Sasuke apretó la quijada, él sabía que aquello era un Genjuutsu, entonces, la persona que le había sometido a aquella ilusión tenía que ser muy poderoso para que Tsunade haya fallado al inyectarle de su propia energía.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, empujó al rubio a un lado, este soltó un quejido pero Sasuke no respondió…

Kakashi y Naruto se voltearon a ver, estaban sorprendidos y preocupados a la vez, Sasuke había activado el Mangekyou Sharingan y se sumergió en los sueños tormentosos de Sakura…

- Teme…- murmuró el rubio al verse con la mirada perdida dentro de la mente de Sakura.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- _** ¡SUELTAME! ¡Naruto, Kakashi….Sasuke-Kun!**_– _gritaba Sakura mientras unos lazos oscuros le alzaban al aire, su cuerpo entero estaba siendo presionado por aquellas raíces…_

_Sasuke había entrado al sueño de Sakura, y cómo sospechó, había alguien dentro de la cabeza de la pelirosa…_

Chistó la lengua.

- _** tú…**_- _señaló Sasuke a aquel hombre, de larga cabellera negrusca, con un único ojo saludable envuelto en sangre…_

- _** Sakura-chan… ¿Eh? ¡ah! ¡Sakura-chan, tenemos un visitante!**_–_ exclamó Tobi._

- _** ¿Qué haces aquí…?**_– _preguntó Sasuke._

- ¡Sasuke-Kun…! ¡Kyaaaa! – Sakura fue regresada al suelo, pero aún no estaba completamente libre de las raíces que la aprisionaban fuertemente.

- **_ Intento… hacer recordar a Sakura quien es… donde está su lugar y con quien…-_** _confesó aquel hombre mientras sonreía, Sasuke le vio la cicatriz retorcerse por aquella sonrisa arrogante, aquel hombre era Madara Uchiha, el primer líder de su extinto Clan, apretó los puños y comenzó a acercarse a la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba en el suelo, con los cabellos rosados cubriéndole el rostro, ella podía ver a Sasuke por entre los mechones…_

- _** Te sacaré de aquí, Sakura…**_-_ le tranquilizó, Sakura respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansada, hasta que…_

_Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, era cómo su de un temblor se tratara… cómo el escenario palpitara… Sasuke se giró para buscar a aquel hombre… y le vio… tan serio cómo él mismo…_

- **_ Sakura… volveremos a vernos…_**- _espetó aquel hombre mientras desaparecía dentro de una explosión de humo negro._

- **_ ¡Sasuke-Kun!_** – _llamó Sakura, Sasuke se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado._

- _** Ya todo estará bien.**_

- **_No Sasuke-Kun… nada estará bien… eh recordado algo…_**-_ le dijo ella antes de que la tierra de polvo negro comenzó a tragársela, Sasuke le vio anonadado, le tomó entre brazos e intentó sacarla de aquella ilusión._

- _** ¡Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!**_ –_ le gritaba el moreno._

- _** No entiendes Sasuke-Kun… eh esperado por muchos años por esto…**_- _empezó a decirle._

- _**Sakura…**_

- _**Cuando abra los ojos… ya no seré la Sakura que conociste…ese hombre y yo… compartimos una vida… y ahora es hora de que volvamos a reunirnos…**_

- **_Sakura No…_**

- **_Sasuke-Kun… Gracias…_**-_ Sasuke, sin saber él por qué, le soltó, mientras Sakura desaparecía entre aquellas arenas movedizas, le había sonreído antes de desaparecer bajo tierra…_

- _** Sakura…**_- _le nombró…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Teme! ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntaba Naruto, Tsunade y Kakashi le miraban expectantes, Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces.

- Madara Uchiha es el responsable de esto, Hokage-sama.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia incrédulamente.

- Madara…Uchiha…- masculló una pelirrosa en pleno despertar.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, Sasuke le miró…

- _"Cuando abra los ojos… ya no seré la Sakura que conociste…ese hombre y yo… compartimos una vida… y ahora es hora de que volvamos a reunirnos…" - _ recordó sus palabras…

- ¡Sakura-chan estás bien! .- exclamó el rubio.

- Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… ¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Tsunade-shishou…

- Sakura… ¿No recuerdas…nada? – preguntó la rubia.

- No…no recuerdo nada.- contestó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Sakura… ¿Quién es Madara Uchiha? – preguntó Kakashi.

- …El hombre al que amo…- contestó la pelirosa.

Naruto le miraba perplejo, Kakashi simplemente no sabía que decir, Tsunade se sentó de un golpe en el pequeño banco que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Sakura, mientras Sasuke le observaba fríamente.

- _"Así que era eso"_ – pensó el moreno, Sasuke intentó dar un paso al frente, pero fue Naruto quien le impidió dar otro paso más, Kakashi y el moreno vieron a Naruto tomar a Sakura por los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices, Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Qué tú amas a ese hombre?! ¡Pero ni lo conoces! – exclamó el rubio mientras a Sakura le miraba sorprendido, podía ver enojo en aquel par de azules ojos, la pelirrosa sonrío tristemente.

- Naruto yo…- empezó a decir la muchacha.

- ¡Tú amas a Sasuke-teme, lo amas con todas tus fuerzas… estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por el y ahora sales con que amas a otro! – Naruto le sacudía, Sasuke se sintió incomodo con aquellas palabras, Kakashi se adelantó y separó a Naruto de Sakura.

- Naruto… déjala en paz, ella…- pero el Ninja copia se vio interrumpido.

- Te equivocas…- espetó la pelirrosa, dejando aquella habitación sumergida en silencio.

- Sakura… ¿de que mierda estás hablando? – Tsunade decidió intervenir.

- Tsunade-shishou…- le nombró.

- Tú ni siquiera has visto a ese hombre… cómo…

- Lo volví a ver antes de regresar a la aldea, Tsunade-sensei… en ese entonces no sabía quien era y…

- Mentira…- interrumpió Sasuke ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Sakura le miró, sus ojos jade temblaban.

- Sasuke-Kun…

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ese hombre ha jugado con tu mente, Sakura! ¡Sabía que eras una debilucha pero…!

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Podré ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero Madara-Kun y yo nos amamos! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! ¡Yo no debería estar en está época, se supone que Hashirama-sempai me selló yo…! – pero Sakura guardó silencio, Tsunade le miraba expectante…y anonadada.

- Sakura tú…

- Yo no soy la Sakura que ustedes creen… soy una farsa… soy lo que Hashirama quiso que fuera…- comenzó a decir la chica, Tsunade se puso de pie, estaba sorprendida…

- Sakura-chan tú…

- Naruto…lo siento… de verdad me agradó mucho estar contigo… estaba enamorada de Sasuke-Kun por qué… sé parecía tanto a él, ahora me doy cuenta de todo esto…

- Implante de alma…- masculló Tsunade mientras observaba a Sakura ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué? – se escuchó la pregunta de Kakashi.

- Les contaré una vieja historia… cuando el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju se odiaban a muerte… Madara-Kun y Hashirama-sempai hicieron un pacto de paz… fundando así a Konoha...Yo, en aquel entonces, era la asistente del primer Hokage…

_**FLASH BACK**_

- _ ¡Hokage-sama! ¡¿A dónde cree que va?! – preguntó una pelirrosa mientras miraba con enfado al hombre que intentaba saltar por la ventana._

_ - ¡Oe, Sakura-chan! Je, je, je ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el castaño mientras regresaba a dentro y sonreía nerviosamente._

_ - ¡Impidiendo que el Hokage cometa una tontería! – exclamó la pelirrosa con las manos en jarras._

_ - ¡Es que, Sakura-chan compréndeme…esto es muy aburrido!_

_ - ¡Eso debió haber pensado antes de aceptar el titulo de Hokage! ¡AH! Hashirama-sempai usted es un irresponsable… - Sakura se acercó al escritorio y dejó la pila de documentos sobre este._

_ - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el Senju señalando el montón de papeles._

_ - Cosas que ha estado dejando pendiente en esta semana, Hokage-sama…- le contestó ella mientras le miraba tiernamente._

_ - ¡Pero Sakura-chan yo…!_

_ - ¡Pero nada… ahora póngase hacer eso o si no… o si no le diré a Madara-san que usted le esta haciendo de haragán! – le gritó ella._

**_Hashirama se puso serio._**

_ - No te atreverías, Sakura-chan…_

_ - ¡Claro que si…y sabe muy bien que si Madara-sama se entera, querrá arrebatarle el titulo…! – le contestó ella._

_ - Ni que fuera tan ambicioso, Sakura.- la chica se quedó helada al escuchar aquella voz, tragó saliva, Hashirama se volvió hacia a tras, Madara estaba de pie sobre el barandal._

_ - ¡ah! Eres tú… Uchiha.- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie._

_ - Hmp… ¿Haciéndola de flojo otra vez, Senju? – le espetó él._

_ - No… ¡Yo soy el hombre más responsable del mundo!_

_ - Si, claro.- masculló la pelirosa._

_ - Apuesto que no…- dijo Madara mientras saltaba al frente, entrando a la oficina._

_ - ¡¿Qué quieres apostar?! – exclamó rápidamente el Hombre._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- tenía que ser su abuelo, bba-chan…- dijo Naruto, Tsunade le miró con un odio que…

- Hashirama-sempai era un hombre algo irresponsable y desobligado… pero lo que prometía lo cumplía… yo tuve la culpa de lo que pasó después… jamás… jamás debí involucrarme con Madara-Kun…- soltó Sakura mientras veía a través de la ventana…

- esto tiene que ser… producto del Mangekyou, Sakura tú no…- Tsunade se detuvo al ver a su alumna darse la vuelta y mirarle.

- Tsunade-Shishou, le agradezco a usted y a Kakashi-sensei todo lo que han hecho por mi… pero entienda, que no es producto de ninguna técnica…a demás…- Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, Sasuke le miró anonadado, ella sonreía.

- ¡A demás que, Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio con algo de temor en su mirada… aquello que veía tenía que ser una broma, Sakura no podía… no podía

- A demás yo… ni siquiera eh nacido de una madre... ¿jamás se han preguntado del por qué de mis ojos, de mi extraño color de cabello? Tsunade-sensei…Hashirama-sempai y Madara-Kun mezclaron su sangre… nací dentro de un tubo de ensayo… Senju-san y Uchiha-san me crearon por si algún día la Guerra entre ellos volvía… sería yo quien los detendría…

Tsunade y Kakashi le veían tan asombrado que jamás creían poder estarlo, Sasuke sentía las piernas blandas, Naruto ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Sakura…

La luz del exterior resaltaba su silueta y algo más en aquel par de ojos… Sasuke le miró…

_** Sakura poseía el Sharingan**_…

- Soy un experimento, Tsunade-sensei… un experimento que no debieron haber creado nunca.- continuo la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- Naruto…- le nombró mientras el rojo escarlata de sus ojos comenzaba a perderse entre un verde jade bastante intenso…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? –preguntó Tsunade.

- Madara comenzó a querer el puesto de Hokage, eso causó que Hashirama y él tuvieran conflictos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello negro, con sus mechones oscuros enmarañados, ella se acercaba lentamente, Madara se encontraba observando un viejo lago, que hoy en día ya no existe…_

_ - ¿Qué quieres? – Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz, siempre le había puesto nerviosa, sin saber muy bien él por qué._

_ - Hashirama-san está muy molesto… supongo que han vuelto a discutir…- dijo ella calmadamente mientras daba otro paso._

_ - No te me acerques…- Sakura se detuvo, el viento sopló sobre ellos, meciendo sus cabellos rosados y los azabaches de él, el Kimono de Sakura también se movía, cómplice de aquella danza macabra que ululaba en canto aquel viento salvaje._

_ - No me gusta que discutan… ¡¿es que acaso no les importa la aldea?! – exclamó ella mientras le miraba la espalda, Madara no llevaba la armadura en esa ocasión._

_Él ni siquiera le prestaba atención, seguía sumergido en el paisaje frente a él, Sakura bajó la mirada, Hashirama siempre era bueno con ella, ya sabía cómo era que había nacido… pertenecía al Clan Uchiha por sangre… pero también al Clan Senju, pero jamás había sido buena en utilizar técnicas de ni uno ni otro Clan…_

_ - eres… una molestia.- le espetó el Líder del Clan Uchiha._

_Ella sé quedó en silencio, dio un pasó más y luego otro, y otro… hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él se detuvo._

_Madara le miró por la comisura de su ojo, ella le miraba atentamente, pero con un gesto triste…_

_- Ya sé yo… que soy una molestia para ti… desde que era una niña lo eh sido ¿No? Pero me conformo con que Hashirama-sempai le…- pero Sakura se vio interrumpida al sentir las fuertes manos de Madara sobre sus hombros, presionando su carne con sus dedos…_

_- Hashirama esto… Hashirama aquello… ¡Deja de depender tanto de ese idiota! ¡Deja de intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros! ¡Deja de comportarte cómo una mujer fuerte por qué no lo eres…!_

**_PAFF_**

_Madara ladeó el rostro al sentir una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, Sakura le miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_- no me pidas que deje de hacer… algo para lo que me has creado, Madara-san…- y dicho, la chica se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar, el bosque, en aquellos días, era joven, tranquilo y para nada sabio, Sakura comenzó a marcharse cuando sintió que le tomaban por el brazo y la lanzaban hacia un brazo._

_Intentó esquivar golpearse contra el tronco pero le fue imposible, el Kimono no le había permitido moverse más de lo que ya le permitía…_

_- ¡Madara-san! – exclamó ella al verlo demasiado cerca de ella._

_- Jamás… jamás vuelvas a tocarme… molestia.- y dicho, Sakura le vio desaparecer justamente frente a ella._

_El silencio reinó a su alrededor, el viento soplaba deprimentemente, y ella se había quedado sola, lo único que deseaba era que Hashirama y Madara no vivieran eternamente en discusiones, que la guerra no regresara…_

_Y si era necesario para impedir aquello… entonces daría su vida, después de todo, para eso la habían creado ¿No es así?_

_- ¿estás bien, Sakura-chan? – la pelirrosa se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Senju tras ella, el castaño estaba recargado al tronco, Sakura sonrío, sentía su presencia palpitar entre el tronco, podía sentir su corazón a través de la madera, agitado…_

_Hashirama estaba molesto._

_- estoy bien, Hashirama-sempai.- contestó ella mientras lanzaba la mirada al cielo._

_- El Uchiha jamás ha sabido… tratar a las mujeres.- le escuchó decir._

_- Él no es cómo tú… Hashirama-sempai._

_- Pero supongo que… tiene sus encantos ¿no, Sakura-chan? – el castaño se separó del árbol para darle vuelta y estar frente a ella, Sakura tenía el rostro sobre el suelo, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Hashirama le tomó por el mentón y le levantó la cara._

_- Hashirama-sempai…_

_- Nunca… podrá haber paz entre el Uchiha y yo…_

_- ¡Lo intentaré! – exclamó la pelirosa._

_Eso era lo que ella más quería, que hubiera paz entre los Uchiha y los Senju, que Madara y Hashirama no pelearan nunca más; que la Guerra no regresara, ya no más gritos de dolor, ya no más sangre…_

_- Sakura-chan…_

_- ¡Lo intentaré, de verdad que lo haré, incluso daría mi vida para que no…!_

_- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Hashirama, Sakura le miró asombrada, su sempai jamás le había gritado._

_- Hashirama-sem…pai…- murmuró._

_- ¡No lo digas…! ¡No digas que darás su vida para que el deje de odiarme! ¡No digas que intervendrás y morirás por él…!_

_- ¡Por ustedes! ¡Por ustedes, sempai! ¡Para que ya no haya Guerras…! – interrumpió ella._

_- Sakura… - Hashirama recargó su frente en la de ella y le miró intensamente, Sakura aún le observaba con asombro._

_- Sempai…_

_- ¿Cuándo, Sakura…? ¿Cuándo dejaras de verme cómo tú...? – Hashirama iba a decir algo cuando su voz les interrumpió, había estado ahí desde siempre, observándolos con su Sharingan locamente activado, con sus aspas endemoniadamente girando alrededor de su pupila…_

_Con los celos marcados en aquellos ojos…_

_- Que romántico…- interrumpió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Madara salió de entre los árboles…_

_- Uchiha.- masculló el castaño con odio, Sakura lo notó, Hashirama se separó de ella y se giró para encarar a Madara, Sakura simplemente observaba con miedo, miedo de que fuera a pasar algo más._

_- Basta…- murmuró Sakura mientras levantaba la mano lentamente, hacia Hashirama._

_- Siempre será lo mismo ¿No es así, Senju? – habló Madara mientras veía a los ojos a su rival._

_- Por más que lo intenté… no pude hacer nada…- contestó el castaño mientras empuñaba la mano._

_- Por…favor basta…- murmuró la pelirrosa, pero ninguno de aquellos dos le escuchó._

_Sakura estuvo a punto de tocar el hombro de Hashirama cuando este se lanzó hacia Madara, el Uchiha ni tonto ni perezoso, hizo lo mismo, ambos, con intensiones no muy pacificas…_

_ - ¡BASTAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Sakura sin que la escuchara, su voz era débil a lado del odio que aquellos dos se tenían, ¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Ahora que fue lo que había salido mal?_

_Sakura veía aquella nueva batalla con lágrimas en los ojos, veía cómo las dos personas más importantes para ella, se causaban daño… cómo le hacían sentirse mal al respecto…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Naruto seguía observando a Sakura, quien les daba la espalda, observaba el cielo azul por sobre la ventana, sonreía tristemente, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a buscar camino por entre sus mejillas, Tsunade estaba temblorosa, su abuelo… su abuelo jamás tuvo intensiones de paz con el Uchiha, había jugado a ser dios y Sakura había sido el resultado… pero aún no entendía una cosa…

**_El sello._**

- Sakura tú…

- Hashirama me selló dentro del cuerpo de una mujer… en aquel tiempo, era Sakura Senchiha… y la mujer a la que me selló era Rya Haruno… - Sakura siguió contando, más no se volvió a ver a ninguno de los presentes, sin darse cuenta, que cierto moreno apretaba tanto los puños, que comenzaba a hacerse daño.

- ¿Qué pasó después, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto.

Sakura se limpió las lagrimas y luego le miró de reojo, Kakashi le observaba profundamente, Naruto con sorpresa y Sasuke con… enojo…

- Pasó que… ni uno de los dos ganó aquella batalla…- contestó Sakura mientras volvía su vista al frente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura se encontraba curándoles, su chacra podría ser muy débil, pero podía controlarlo a la perfección, Hashirama ya había sido curado, ahora se encontraba inconciente, Sakura miraba con tristeza a Madara, quien igual, se encontraba dormido…_

_Levantó la mirada al terminar de curarle, el bosque estaba quemado a un radio de quince metros, suspiró cansinamente…_

_Intentó ponerse de pie cuando sintió una fría mano rodear su muñeca, Sakura le vio, Madara estaba despierto, la pelirosa sonrío ligeramente, al menos no había pasado a mayores…_

_- Sa…- el Uchiha iba a nombrarle pero ella se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios._

_- No digas nada… nada de lo que han hecho tiene justificación… tú y Hashirama-sempai son unos idiotas…_

_Sakura cerró los ojos, por más que intentara mantener las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos, no podía, y Madara le vio llorar, él pasó su mano por su espalda y le hizo recargarse a su pecho._

_- ¡Son tan idiotas! ¡Tan idiotas! – empezó a decir entre sollozos, sin darse cuenta de que cierto castaño les observaba._

_Lo único que ella pedía era paz… solo eso._

_Los días pasaron, Hashirama no había salido de su oficina en ningún momento, Sakura no le molestaba para nada y se reunía con Madara en el bosque…_

_- no has ido a ver a Hashirama-sempai…- le había dicho en una ocasión._

_- Después de lo que pasó… no creo que siquiera quiera verte a ti…- contestó fríamente el Uchiha, Sakura desvió la mirada, él se dio cuenta…_

_- Lo siento…- se disculpó._

_- No importa, tienes razón, soy una molestia que solo causa problemas…creo que Hashirama-sempai tiene razón…- comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie, Madara le vio desde abajo, luego le siguió._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué es en lo que tiene razón? – preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido._

_- …que debería alejarme de ti… que no eres bueno para nadie, mucho menos para alguien cómo yo… no entendí muy bien el por qué lo dijo pero…pero…yo… ¡No quiero que nada malo les pase! – exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Madara, Sakura se detuvo._

_- ¿Por qué, que? – dijo ella sin voltear a verlo._

_- ¿Por qué le sigues cómo un perro fiel… a él…?_

_- …- Sakura se volvió._

_- No me compares con un animal, Madara-Kun… ¡Hashirama-Kun me trata cómo si lo fuera todo para él, mientras que tú… la persona que me dio la vida me trata cómo si fuera lo peor del mundo y eso desde que era pequeña!_

_- No tiene nada que ver… ¿Le amas? – preguntó Madara sumamente serio, Sakura le miró perpleja._

_- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir._

_- Lo que has escuchado..._

_- Madara-Kun…_

_- ¡ ¿Le amas?! – le gritó furioso, Sakura dio un paso a tras al verle el Sharingan activado._

_- ¡No! ¡No le amo! – exclamó ella con fervor, mientras apretaba sus manos contra el Kimono._

_- Sakura…- la pelirosada le miró profundamente._

_- Yo… no amo a Hashirama-sempai… yo te amo a ti…- confesó poco antes de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo, alejarse de aquel hombre era lo mejor…_

_Los días transcurrieron y Madara y Sakura no volvieron a reunirse, aunque él si iba a aquel lugar donde se suponía debía reunirse cada tarde, pero ella no volvió…_

_Pasó un mes de aquello, Madara estaba frustrado y muy furioso, Hashirama era una persona muy importante para Sakura, lo sabía, tan importante era para ella cómo él lo era también…_

_Ella lo había dicho, lo amaba… era él el hombre al que ella amaba, Hashirama, sabía que el Senju también sentía algo por la pelirrosa, algo tan profundo cómo lo era el amor._

_Hashirama había enviado a Sakura a casa, no necesitaba de su ayuda en aquellos días, no necesitaba verla… no lo deseaba, se había enterado ya se sus reuniones con el Uchiha y eso le molestó demasiado, Senju era un hombre que solamente quería paz, pero, cuando Sakura tenía algo que ver, se volvía una bestia salvaje que rugía por ser liberada…_

_Sakura, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió casi de inmediato al sentir una presencia bastante familiar, se giró y ahí estaba…Izuna Uchiha, el hermano menor de Madara._

_- Senju… toma…- el chico le lanzó un pergamino y ahí estaba, el símbolo del Clan Uchiha marcado en el pergamino._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el castaño._

_- Mi hermano… quiere verte… ahí esta el lugar y la hora…- contestó el chico para luego desaparecer._

_Hashirama abrió el pergamino, lo que Izuna decía era verdad, Madara quería verlo en el valle, a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, mencionaba varias cosas más…_

_Hashirama veía el pergamino con perplejidad, lo que Madara decía en aquella carta era demasiado serio, demasiado serio cómo para pasarlo por desapercibido, el Líder del Clan Senju apretujó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojó contra la pared…_

_Y la tragedia se vivió en el Clan Uchiha, el asesinato de Izuna Uchiha por su propio hermano mayor, Madara le había arrebatado sus ojos para hacerse de un poder aun mayor… el Mangekyo Sharingan y la inmortalidad de su Kekkei Gen Kai…_

_Toda la aldea estaba aterrorizada al enterarse de todo aquello, había sucedido durante la noche, Hashirama se encontraba en casa de Sakura, ella ya estaba más que enterada…_

_Hashirama le miró con enfado, Sakura le observaba con miedo y tristeza…_

_- Hashirama-sempai…- Sakura intentó acercarse a él y tomarle del brazo, pero el castaño la empujó._

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes…Cómo puedes amar a ese traidor, a ese asesino?! – le gritó el muchacho, Sakura, desde el suelo, le miraba con horror, ese no era el Hashirama que ella quería, que ella admiraba… al que regañaba tanto por ser un irresponsable y un apostador compulsivo…_

_- Ha…Hashirama-sempai…- murmuró la pelirrosa, Hashirama había descubierto que Madara y ella se habían mantenido en comunicación, en ese momento tenía todas las cartas en sus manos…_

_- ¡Hashirama Nada! ¡Yo…yo lo eh dado todo por ti…y ese Madara simplemente...él…! – ni siquiera sabía que decir, Sakura se puso de pie._

_- El corazón no elige a quien amar…- fue lo que dijo Sakura ante la mirada llena de asombro y odio de parte de Hashirama._

_- ¡Hashirama-san, Sakura-san! – Rya Haruno había entrado a la habitación, ella y Sakura eran las mejores amigas, la chica estaba a un mes de tener a su hijo…o hija._

_Hashirama estaba colérico, la ira le invadía y emanaba de sus ojos, se sus palabras…_

_- Hashirama… murmuró Sakura al ver que el castaño tomaba de la mano a la chica y la lanzaba contra ella, Rya soltó un grito, Hashirama hizo lo mismo…_

_Sakura le miró sorprendida, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, conocía aquel Juutsu prohibido que Hashirama le había lanzado, sintió cómo su cuerpo y su alma comenzaban a separarse…_

_Hashirama observó el cuerpo de Rya en el suelo, la mujer estaba inconciente, a su lado se encontraban las ropas que Sakura había estado usando hasta hace unos segundos…_

_La había sellado, para que Madara no pudiera estar junto con ella, su odio hacia el Uchiha era tal, y no por qué su Clan lo había hecho por generaciones… si no por qué le había quitado lo único que tanto amaba…__** a Sakura**__…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura guardó silencio, seguía mirando a través de la ventana, Tsunade no lo sabía, pero estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y una a una fueron cayendo aquellas pequeñas gotas de tristeza, sobre el blanco suelo…

Kakashi sintió flaquear sus piernas, así que se recargó a la pared, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, aquella historia… no podía ser verdad…

- Sakura-chan…

- Lo siento, no planeaba… hacerla llorar, Tsunade-sama…yo quería y admiraba tanto a Hashirama-san… pero mi corazón pertenecía a Madara-Kun, desde que era una niña fue así y siempre lo ha sido… aunque…- Sakura comenzó a girarse sobre sus pies…

- Aunque… que, Sakura…- intervino Sasuke.

- Aunque no era conciente de quien era esa persona… siempre dije que estaba enamorada de ti, Sasuke-Kun…ahora te quito un peso de encima… al decirte que me eh equivocado, tú solamente representabas algo que Madara-Kun había sido… no recordaba nada hasta ahora… si no fuera por Madara-Kun no lo hubiera sabido nunca…

- Sakura… ¿Estas segura de que… todo esto es real? – preguntó Kakashi.

Sakura sonrío ligeramente, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos…

- Tan segura cómo el cielo es azul…- contestó la muchacha.

Y de un segundo a otro, un enmascarado apareció tras Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se prepararon para la batalla, Sakura seguía dándoles la cara, Tsunade y Kakashi detuvieron a Sasuke y a Naruto..

- No estoy aquí para luchar…- hablaba Madara, Tobi había quedado en el olvido, Sakura se giró y le miró profundamente.

- Madara-Kun…- le nombró mientras le abrazaba, el Akatsuki correspondió el abrazo…

- Si nos siguen… los mataré a todos…- amenazó el encapuchado, Sasuke y Naruto se habían quedado inmóviles, Madara y Sakura desaparecieron dentro de una nube de humo blanco…

- ¡SAKURAAA-CHAAAN! –gritó el rubio poco después.

Tsunade tenía entre sus manos un vaso de Sake, en la otra una viejo pergamino, más bien una carta…

Una carta que comprobaba lo que Sakura les había contado meses a tras, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se empeñaban en ir a buscarlos, más no encontraron rastros ni de la pelirosa ni del Akatsuki…

Kakashi recién había llego de su última misión, la cual, desde hace semanas había sido la misma…

**_"Rescatar a Sakura…"_**

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron tras su maestro, Tsunade les había mandado a llamar, ya todos los equipos sabían lo que había pasado, Ino no podía creerlo, había perdido a su amiga, pero estaba dispuesta a ir a encontrarla y hacer que volviera a la aldea…

- ¿Qué es eso, bba-chan? – preguntó el rubio, Tsunade le miró severamente por sobre el papel viejo que sostenía, dio un sorbo a la bebida…no contestó hasta después.

- Les leeré esta carta…de mi parte, todo lo que Sakura nos contó… fue mera realidad…después de leer esto… daré por cerrado la búsqueda de mi alumna…- sentenció la mujer ante las miradas perplejas de aquel trío de hombres.

- ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESTO! – gritó Sasuke, quien, desde que Sakura había desaparecido, no había dejado de soñar con ella, de aquellas palabras que le había dicho en la celda…

- _"Si me voy… no volveré… no volveré Sasuke-Kun…" _– se repetía aquella corta oración una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, si Sakura no regresaba, entonces sería culpa suya y nada más que suya…

- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso, Dattebayo! – exclamó el rubio furioso, Kakashi no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Cómo quieran… ahora escuchen atentamente por qué no volveré a repetir esto… quemaré la carta y daré fin a este asunto que debió acabar hace cien años…

Era una carta de Hashirama para Sakura…

_"…lo siento…sé que no tengo perdón alguna por lo que te eh hecho, Sakura, eh intentado por todos los medios, liberarte de ese sello, pero por más que pongo todo mi esfuerzo, me es imposible devolverte a tu estado, y no entiendo él por qué, los movimientos…_

_Creo que eso no importa ya, ¿Verdad? Ha pasado apenas unas semanas, y eh de decirte que eh asesinado a Madara, lo lamento… espero que estas palabras puedan llegar a ti algún día… y que puedas perdonarme…_

_Fuiste mi mejor amiga, la compañera que restregaba mis errores, la que me cuidó y acompañó mucho tiempo, llevas mi sangre mezclada con la del Uchiha en tus venas, y eh de confesar, que desde que vi tus ojos abrir por primera vez… me di cuenta de que eras la creación más hermosa… y ahora, que ni tú ni Madara están aquí, me doy cuenta de que tú eras la representación de paz y esperanza, que yo y Madara podíamos haber traído a la aldea…_

_Pero eso no fue posible por culpa mía ¿No es así? Algún día Sakura, algún día el sello se marchitará para dejar que la flor que eres, abra sus pétalos y pueda ser libre… no sé que efectos tenga, pero estoy seguro de que algún día volverás a pisar las tierras de tú querida Konoha… espero tener vida suficiente para volver a verte… _

_No sabes cuanto lamento todo esto…_

_Hashirama S."_

Tsunade dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa, Kakashi observaba el trozo de papel, Naruto y Sasuke apretaban los puños, aquello tenía que ser una broma… una mala broma que Sakura les estaba jugando…

- ¡Mentira! – gritó Sasuke con los puños bien cerrados, Naruto y Kakashi ya le observaban.

Tsunade levantó la vista de aquella vieja carta… y sé le quedó observando…

- Teme… murmuró el rubio.

- Tranquilízate, Uchiha.- pidió la Hokage.

- ¡Ella dijo que me amaba…que lo daría todo por mí…y ahora resulta que es una mentira! ¡Encontraré a Sakura y la traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que me cueste! – y el sobreviviente de la masacre a su clan, desapareció entre una nube de humo.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – gritó el rubio intentando seguirle, pero la Hokage le detuvo.

- Esto no ha acabado…- intervino la rubia.

- Hokage-sama… ¿Todavía hay más? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Si… pero esta vez… es una carta que Madara le envió a Hashirama…

_"…Senju… te envió este comunicado con mi hermano…y espero que entiendas por todos los malditos medios, por los cuales estoy dispuesto a hacerte entender… de que Sakura y yo vamos a estar juntos… quieras o no… _

_Mañana… a las tres de la tarde, en el Valle del fin… sólo uno de nosotros podrá regresar con vida a la villa… y estar a su lado… _

_Aunque dudo que ella quiera intentar algo contigo, pues eh de presumir que soy yo al que ella ama… _

_No sé te olvide, acabaremos con todo, mañana por la tarde…_

_Madara U."_

- Cómo dije… este caso quedará cerrado a partir de aquí…Sakura ya no será buscada… y ustedes intentarán hacer su vida a cómo puedan ¡¿Entendido?! – la voz de Tsunade se escuchó quebradiza, casi nula, Kakashi percibió un toque de dolor y de angustia…

- ¡Esta usted loca si cree que…! – pero el rubio se vio interrumpido.

- Vamos Naruto, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke.- Kakashi le tomó por la chaqueta y lo sacó de aquella oficina.

_**Dejando sola a la Hokage**_…

- sólo espero… que estés bien, Sakura.- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Mientras…

Sasuke corría, por alguna razón, aquel valle del fin tenía que tener algo que ver con la ubicación de Sakura, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan rojos cómo la sangre, mientras las aspas del Sharingan giraban tan rápido cómo su dueño corría.

Sentía a Kakashi y a Naruto ir tras él, mejor, así sería más fácil traer de vuelta a la pelirrosa…

Se detuvo en seco al verla ahí… a la orilla del lago, sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

- Sakura.- le nombró aún perplejo, la pelirrosa le veía tranquilamente, Sasuke se acercó a ella, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca, dejando a tras el bosque…

- Sasuke-Kun…- le nombró ella, el moreno le veía algo perplejo.

- Regresa.- aquello no fue una petición, si no más bien una orden, Sakura sonrío un poco más.

- Sabes que es imposible… Madara-Kun está a punto de llegar, tienes que irte…- le pidió amablemente.

- No… ¡No me iré sin ti, Sakura! – gritó Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

- Por que… por qué… ¡El equipo siete no será el mismo sin ti…! – le contestó.

- Pero… si hace días me pediste que…

- ¡Olvida eso, maldita sea!

- No puedo… Sasuke-Kun… por favor regresa por donde viniste.

- Jamás, sin ti yo… no volveré a Konoha…

- No digas tonterías, Sasuke-Kun…

- Sakura yo…

- Shshshshsh…- le silenció Sakura posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sasuke.

- Sa...Sakura-chan…- la pelirrosa desvió un poco la mirada del moreno para ver a Kakashi y a Naruto, tras Sasuke, frente a ella…

- ¡Tienes que volver, Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio mientras se acercaba.

- Ella no irá a ningún lado…- la voz de Madara resonó por todo el bosque, Kakashi y el rubio comenzaron a buscarle, sin ningún éxito, Sakura sonrío, Madara estaba en todos lados…

- No volveré… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-Kun…- les nombró uno por uno.

- ¡Pero…Sakura-chan… somos un equipo, los equipos tienen que estar siempre juntos! – exclamó el rubio con tristeza, Sasuke bajó la mirada, Kakashi solamente veía.

- Lo… siento mucho…

- Sakura…- la pelirrosa lado la cabeza un poco, mirando de reojo a Madara, quien estaba tras ella.

- Madara-Kun…

- ¡TÚ! – gritó Sasuke, quien intentó lanzarse contra el Uchiha legendario, pero Sakura se lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino.

- Siempre… siempre los recordaré…siempre, Sasuke-Kun… siempre estarán en mi corazón.- decía la pelirrosa mientras levantaba su mano, Sasuke le miró anonadado, asustado…aterrorizado en no poder verla nunca más…

Sasuke recibió un pequeño golpecito en su frente, con los dedos cargados de chacra de parte de Sakura, Sasuke, inmediatamente cayó al suelo de espaldas, levantando polvo en su caída…

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – gritó el rubio quien intentó ir con su amigo, pero Sakura sé interpuso.

- Yo… nunca los olvidaré… pero ustedes tendrán que quedarse sin mi presencia en sus memorias…- murmuró Sakura al oído de Naruto… el rubio comenzó a llorar.

- ¡No es necesario Sakura-cha…..! – pero el rubio se interrumpió, pues Sakura le había golpeteado la frente con la misma técnica que había usado con Sasuke.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho.- sé disculpó la muchacha.

Kakashi observaba a Madara, esta vez ya no usaba aquella oscura capa, ni ocultaba su rostro… ni tenía cicatriz alguna…

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas…hacer con ella? – preguntó el Ninja copia.

- (suspiro) recuperar el tiempo que nos fue arrebatado.- contestó Madara tranquilamente.

Kakashi abrió los ojos tanto cómo pudo, Sakura le golpeó la nuca con algo de fuerza, lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, luego, clavo la yema de su dedo en la frente de su sensei…

- jamás los olvidaré…- fue lo último que Kakashi escuchó antes de caer al suelo…

Sakura y Madara desaparecieron, jamás se les volvió a ver, Tsunade leía el informe ANBU…

Kakashi y los otros dos se encontraban en el hospital, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya se encontraban ahí, esperando el momento en que aquel trío pudiera abrir los ojos…

El Ninja copia fue el primero en despertar…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó el peligris, Tsunade les había inventado una historia…

Naruto y Sasuke despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no sabían, igual que Kakashi, que fue lo que había pasado, fue en ese momento en que Tsunade supo que fue lo que había sucedido…

- su misión era ir tras Sakura…- comentó la Hokage, Shizune, para eso, ya había salido, Jiraiya se encontraba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados…

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó Naruto, Jiraiya descruzó los brazos y dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Qué o quien es eso? – preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Sakura…? Sakura… Hokage-sama... ¿Nos envió a buscar una flor de cerezo? – preguntó Kakashi ante la sorpresa de Jiraiya, quien volteo a ver a Tsunade casi de inmediato, Tsunade suspiró resignadamente, así que era eso…

- Si… ¡Es que tenía una resaca bastante fuerte… y necesitaba un pétalo de cerezo para que se me quitara! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! – la rubia soltó la carcajada más falsa…

Jiraiya suspiró, luego observó a Naruto, quien tenía un gesto de interrogación…

- ¿te pasa algo, Naruto? – preguntó el Ero-sennin…

- No es nada…Ero-sennin…- contestó tristemente el rubio mientras miraba a través de la ventana…

Sasuke no dijo nada después de aquello, los demás equipos fueron informados respecto al asunto, prometieron no decir nada.

Ino se encontraba en el departamento de la pelirrosa, tomó entre todas las cosas que pudo haber elegido, aquella fotografía del equipo siete… aquel viejo cuadro…

Tsunade hizo desaparecer la misma imagen de la casa de Naruto y Sasuke e hizo que la modificaran…

_Suspiró…_

Borrar a Sakura de sus recuerdos había sido fácil pero… ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Cómo actuarían cómo si nada ante aquellos tres? ¿Qué les diría cuando les preguntaran el por qué ellos eran tres y no cuatro…?

_Era Tsunade_. La Hokage, la mujer que encontraba pretextos en cualquier lugar…

_Ella sabría que hacer_…

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de una gigante escultura de piedra, se encontraba una pareja, abrazada, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él, habían esperado cien años para volver a estar juntos, y ahora, después de un largo tiempo…

Al fin estaban reunidos una vez más.

Unas semanas más tarde…

Naruto veía a través de la ventana, tenía un aspecto triste, no era el mismo de antes y no sabía el por qué, observó a lo lejos, la montaña de los Hokage, Sasuke y Kakashi esperaban ordenes de la rubia…

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – Preguntó el Ninja copia.

- Debe estar pensando en alguna tontería – contestó Sasuke quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, Tsunade vio al rubio de reojo, últimamente, el rubio estaba muy raro.

- No es nada… es solo que…- empezó a decir el rubio Uzumaki.

- Es solo que ¿Qué? Naruto…- intervino la Hokage.

- Yo… yo…- empezó a balbucear.

- Usuratonkashi ya di lo que tengas que decir…- soltó el moreno con algo de fastidio.

- Naruto… ¿de verdad te sientes bien? – preguntó Kakashi, Naruto se giró para verles, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Tsunade se puso de pie.

- _"Sakura-chan… ¿algún día volveremos a vernos?" _Estoy bien, es solo que… ¡Estoy feliz por qué Hinata-chan aceptó salir conmigo, Dattebayo! – soltó el muchacho, Kakashi levantó la ceja, Sasuke bufó alguna blasfemia en contra del rubio, pero Tsunade…

_Tsunade se quedó con la duda._

Naruto se volvió hacia la montaña de los Hokage, sonrío ligeramente al ver ahí, a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rosado…

- _"Algún día Naruto… algún día…"_ – el viento se llevó su imagen entre pétalos de cerezo poco antes de que golpeo suavemente su rostro, le entregó aquel mensaje, el rubio se volvió para ver a su maestro y a su mejor amigo, se preguntaba si ellos… No…

Sasuke no recordaba nada sobre alguna Sakura, Kakashi menos, pero él si la recordaba, La técnica de Sakura no pudo hacer que su corazón la olvidase…

Sakura siempre estaría en sus memorias, por más lejos que esta estuviera, Naruto siempre recordaría a Sakura cómo la cuarta integrante del equipo siete…

**_FIN._**

* * *

_**35 hojas de Word para un Solo Capitulo, en realidad lo iba a ir subiendo capitulo por capitulo pero cada uno eran como de tres a cinco hojas asi que NO, no valía la pena hacerlas esperar Ja ja ja ja espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, les dejo saludos y muchos agradecimientos... **_

**BlackAthena**


End file.
